Lost, Then Found in Space
by Woody K
Summary: After Rosalina saved her from the Broodals, Pauline became hers and hers alone. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

Pauline slowly awakened and struggle to open her eyes. All she saw was a gray area that felt like she was on the moon. Speaking of feeling, she felt her skin was bare on the moon's surface, she looked down and saw that she was completely naked, no shirt, no pants, no bra, no underwear, no shoes, even her hat was nowhere to be seen. The indecent exposure caused her to blush wildly in embarrassment and she was sadly unable to cover up. Her hands and feet were cuffed to the wall in a way that spread her legs as wide open as possible to leave her vagina at anyone's mercy and raised her hands high in the air and against the wall.

She had a feeling that her predicament may have been caused by Donkey Kong or Cranky Kong, though given the area where she was held captive, Pauline doubted it.

"Nice, very nice. We are goin' to have a great time, bitch. It's da first step in gettin' Mario and his friends defamed one by one."

Pauline knew that voice, it was Topper. The leader of the Broodals had stooped incredibly low to kidnap her and strip her naked. Pauline actually wished it was Donkey Kong or Cranky Kong instead, knowing the Broodals were ten times worse.

Another voice was heard, Spewart's voice, "This should be far enough away from prying eyes. Soon all the other chumps won't know what hit them!"

The poor naked mayor tried to scramble away, but with her hands and feet bound to the wall, she could not get anywhere. Soon, Topper, Spewart, Hariet and Rango were upon her before she could knew it. Hariet leaned on a pile of explosives to show that they meant business as she snickered silently yet hysterically, "Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, none of that, slut. We don't want to hurt you, so just play nice, hmmm."

Rango added, "If not, yer gonna have a real hard time explainin' yer predicament to yer citizens."

Pauline whimpered, "Why are you guys doing this?"

Topper smirked before answering, "Shit, you've got one nice set of tits, whore. We're doin' this because we want revenge!"

"What do you mean?"

"After Mario ruined Bowser's wedding, we can't get work anymore."

Hariet explained, "We were gonna torture and humiliate Mario, but for some reason, we couldn't find him anywhere, so we're doing the next best thing, which is to humiliate everyone that he knew and loved, starting with you. Also, don't bother asking about your clothes. In case you're wondering, they're still back on Earth, in your office."

Pauline was devastated to be informed that she was THAT far away from her clothes. Even though she knew those feral animals planned to rape her, she felt her nipples hardening as Topper said, "Damn, we're gonna have fun with ya. I'll bet da anticipation is gettin' to ya, eh?"

They all licked their lips in anticipation of forcing her to do their bidding. Pauline did not revel in the feeling of the admiration her kidnappers took in them, her fear and shame overpowered her. Spewart blurted, "Son of a bitch, tramp. You are one fine piece of meat."

Leaning down, Topper took one of her tits in her mouth, sucking and licking her nipple. She screamed as he violated her naked body, Topper stated, "Ya like dat, huh? I can feel your nipples gettin' hard."

Struggling to escape, Pauline could only thrash about as Hariet took her other breast in her mouth, her wet tongue licking around her areola before sucking and biting the nipple. Rango went for her stomach, paying most of his attention to her belly button while Spewart took a carrot and ate it to make it resemeble a dildo that he used to penetrate her pussy. Tears of shame began to course down Pauline's face as she realized that it was true, her nipples were growing hard at the touch of those monsters. Her nude body continued to betray her as she felt a heat growing in her loins.

Her rapists seemed to sense it and Topper taunted, "Dat's it, cunt, fight. I love it when our prey fights back. I know ya gettin' hot."

Turning her head away, she surrendered to their ravishment of her genitals. They continued to lick, suck and bite each private part until they were erect and wet, her pussy was growing moist.

Hariet remarked, "You can scream if you want. We are on the Dark Side of the Moon, so no one will hear you. All it will do is piss us off more."

She uttered, "Please stop...please let me go...I won't tell anyone."

They refused, prompting her to go to Plan B. She strained herself, trying to push forward. Slowly but surely, the wall began to develop small cracks without their knowledge. Eventually, the wall cracked, freeing her hands. Pauline bashed Topper and Hariet's together to knock them out while punching Rango in his face, then freed her feet to kick Spewart in his chin, which made him fly backwards a foot or two in air and hit his head.

With the Broodals incapacitated, Pauline bolted for the exit of the Rabbit Ridge Tower, not taking the time to worry about being naked in public or even covering up with her hands. It was an ordeal to be naked in public and not on Earth, the mayor had to make sure nobody saw her or she would never live it down.

She dashed in the nude, the way she ran caused her breasts and buttocks to bounce slowly up and down due to the moon's low gravity as she streaked all the way to Honeylune Ridge and saw the Wedding Hall, she knew it was a bad idea to be near there, people could see her bare body.

Before Pauline could think about hiding in the Underground Moon Caverns, she noticed Madame Broode walking Chain Chompikins, so she hurriedly went back the way she came before she could be spotted, but the Broodals ambushed her again once she exited the caverns.

As Pauline was tackled and pinned to the ground, lying on her stomach. Topper and Spewart were holding down her arms, Hariet and Rango were holding down her legs. Hariet giggled wickedly as she had handful of Pauline's butt cheeks, "Dang, thicc butt you got there."

Pauline screamed, making Rango comment, "As we said, no can hear you, hyuk."

Or so they thought, the scream was loud enough to get the attention of everyone on the Comet Observatory, especially Rosalina. She was alerted by the Lumas and saw it all go down through her telescope. Her Lumas asked, "Mama, what's going on?"

Looking throught the telescope, Rosalina answered, "That's Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City. She's in trouble! Someone has to help."

"Can we help you?"

"I'm not so sure, Mario told me the Broodals are really bad news. They won't go easy on children."

"Aw."

"This is an adult matter, so please stay out of trouble and don't make a mess while I'm gone."

"Ok, mama."

Rosalina used Starship Mario, which Mario sold to her for money so he could afford a moving truck (for obvious reasons). Traveling to the scene of the crime. She arrived and shouted, poitning at the rabbits, "Stop that! Unhand her at once, you miscreants!"

The rabbits looked at her and laughed, Topper tauntingly asked, "What happens if we don't?!"

As the space princess prepared to get physical, she assumed a fighting stance. Aggressively, the Broodals charged towards her, emitting war cries.

Rosalina fought them all in the manner that Mario did, by delivering several blows to their heads and make them unconscious.

First, Rosalina hit Topper with some of his spare hats to trip him and jumped on him before he could run away. Jumping on his head made him fall down unconscious.

Second, she deflected Hariet's bombs to break her metallic saucer hat, stun her and jump on her when she tried to flee. She fainted.

Third, she jumped on Rango's trampoline hat to hit his head since he didn't even bother to look above his head.

Fourth, she knocked Spewart's hat off of his head while also avoiding his poison and jumped on him at the right time.

Now that they were all unconscious again, Rosalina looked over at the naked mayor, asking Pauline, "Are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pauline was one knee, slowly trying to get up after the assualt. She managed to stand on both and respond, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for your help, Ms...?"

"Rosalina."

"Thank you, Ms. Rosalina."

Pauline showed her appreciation by giving her a big hug, Rosalina hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of Pauline's naked skin on her dress. The space princess had a pervy grin as her hands slowly headed south, almost to where the mayor's exposed butt was. This caused Pauline to freeze in surprise and point out, "Um, Rosalina? You're hands are...going a bit low."

Rosalina moved her hands away and giggled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry."

Or was she? She didn't know what had gotten into her, aside from Pauline's nude body and how beautiful the brunette looked in the buff. Rosalina felt the attraction go to her head because before she knew it, she pressed her lips against Pauline's in a kiss. The naked woman looked at the clothed one with a slightly weirded out expression as she blushed a little, "By any chance, do you have any transportation of any kind?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Follow me."

Pauline followed Rosalina to Starship Mario, using her left arm to cover her nipples and right hand to cover her vagina. Once inside, she breathed a sigh of relief as she asked to go back to New Donk City Hall. While heading to her destination, Rosalina looked at Pauline, stilling covering her genitals, she giggled, "Why cover up?"

Pauline blushed, "I'm not wearing any clothes. I'm completely naked and I am incredibly embarrassed."

"Well, you don't have to cover yourself in here. Nobody can see you, except for me. You don't need to be embarrassed about being naked, I think you're beautiful."

"That's sweet, but I can't let any New Donkers see me like this. I have a reputation to uphold and a scandal like this could ruin it. I'd be disgraced, even thought of as a slut."

"There aren't any in here, are there?"

"No..."

"I'm sure that once you get back in your office and put your clothes back on, no one will ever know what happened to you."

"That is true..."

Rosalina moved Pauline's arms, but Pauline was hesitant to uncover her private parts, the space princess reassured her, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then please let me see how beautiful you look naked. You're among friends here, so don't be afraid."

With those words of encouragement, Pauline allowed Rosalina to expose her. The blonde was awestruck by her beauty as she gazed down her neck, the mayor's perky breasts in full view, areolas dotted with erect nipples, her navel was in the center of her toned, flat, healthy stomach. Pauline didn't say a word, gradually letting herself become more comfortable with her unclothed state as she let Rosalina take in the sight of her vagina, her wet, aroused, bare vagina that was sporting some delectable cunt lips and devoid of pubic hair.

Pauline flashed a cute smile as she turned around to let Rosalina take a good look at her bare bottom. The brunette's buttocks had a very appealing shapeliness, like a bubble butt which Rosalina's could match fairly well, given their similar heights and weights. Rosalina had become so horny for her that she used her wand to tap her clothes, making them disappear. Her dress, bra, underwear and even her shoes were gone, the space princess was wearing nothing but her crown and a smile, she whispered, "Turn back around."

The mayor turned to face Rosalina again, seeing her as naked as she was, Pauline was surprised but not fully caught off guard and asked, "Why are you naked?"

Rosalina smiled, "To make you less self-conscious."

Pauline giggled a little, "Thanks, I guess."

"And because I am madly in love with you."

"What?"

Rosalina hugged the nude mayor, "You are amazing to look at naked and I have a romantic desire for you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I love you, not just for your naked beauty, but also for your personality and professionalism and because how nice you are to your citizens."

"Rosalina, I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too."

"I love you too...not just because you're beautiful to look at without clothes, but because of how heroic you are, going out of your way to save me from an embarrassing situation."

"Be mine and mine alone."

"Oh, God. Yes, please! Let me do just that."

The naked women savored the feeling of each other's bare skin as they kissed passionately in their embrace, liking their nipples poking each other as their breasts mushed and their tummies rubbed and pussies grinded ever so smoothly while they sometimes grabbed each other's butt cheeks.

After a while, Rosalina looked outside and broke the silence, "Well, it'll be a while until you get back. Luckily, I know just how to kill time."

Rosalina kissed Pauline's mouth as she stroked her hands across her neck, arms and breasts, providing tingles to these areas. Then she began kissing her way from Pauline's lips to her breasts as Rosalina rubbed her stomach and pussy, starting to lick the flesh at the top of her beautiful breasts, slowly making a circling of the left breast and teasing the right with her hand. She had Pauline sit on her butt and spread her shaved pussy, then continued her assault on the brunette's breasts. The blonde took the left nipple in her mouth and sucked on it until it was hard, then Rosalina gave her right breast the same treatment while her hand switched to the left one.

Once Rosalina payed both boobs ample attention, she kissed down Pauline's stomach to her belly button, flicking her tongue in it before proceeding to her pussy. Rosalina began tickling her legs, kneeling in front of Pauline to tickle both legs and make her laugh. Then, the blonde put the left leg over her shoulder as she kissed her outer labia, then stopped and ran her nose from the mayor's slit to her clit, enjoying the smell of Pauline's arousal. Rosalina licked from Pauline's vaginal opening to her clit with her tongue as flat and wide as she could make it, doing it three times. Rosalina then flicked her tongue across her clit's hood, continuing to run her tongue there until Pauline quivered and moaned. Then Rosalina wet two fingers with her mouth and entered them into her lover, curling them inside to hit her spongy g-spot. The space princess pulled Pauline's clitoral hood back and fastened her mouth around her clit, licking and fingering the mayor to orgasm all while Rosalina ran her free hand over Pauline's thighs and breasts.

The blonde continued until the brunette had a couple more orgasms. Then, Rosalina tickled her dainty feet and kissed her thighs. After Rosalina tickled her feet, she kissed them as well, then turned Pauline around and rubbed her back, starting with the neck and as Rosalina rubbed, she began to kiss. She did the same to Pauline's naked ass and her sexy long legs, rubbing them and kissing her way down. After rubbing and kissing her heels, Rosalina turned herself over to Pauline to rub her as she liked.

Pauline saw Rosalina's back facing towards her and whispered in her ear, "Get into a position like I am going to frisk you like a cop."

This made Rosalina shiver in anticipation as she assumed the position, feeling Pauline's breasts rub against her back as she rubbed her arms. She moved Rosalina's hair so she could access her neck and Pauling nibbled her neck roughly, causing Rosalina to quiver with desire as she tried to steady her breathing. Pauline rubbed her back in return and Rosalina let out a loud moan as she felt her finger circle her anus.

Pauline laughed as she felt Rosalina melting to her body, then she rasped, "Mmmm. I can feel how wet you are for me, Ros."

Rosalina trembled as Pauline rubbed her pussy, "Be gentle, babe. I am so close. I almost came when I had you orgasming for me."

The naked mayor shoved two fingers in her naked lover's sopping wet hole, it was too much. Rosalina's fingers scratched at the floor as she felt the orgasm taking over. Rosalina felt Pauline's mouth on her shoulder as she had her first orgasm. Pauline rubbed her clitoris while continuing to work her fingers in Rosalina, curling them to catch her g-spot. This made Rosalina feel another orgasm looming as Pauline bit her back and shoved a finger in her bottom. Rosalina screamed as the orgasm hit her, she was bucking and moaning as she feel herself squirt.

Pauline got for a brief moment to realize from looking outside that they were not back in New Donk City yet, she decided where her bare bottom would lay before she got settled on her back. Then Rosalina crawled up her naked body and kissed her deeply, then placed light kisses over her face, capturing her luscious lips for a quick kiss, then traced Pauline's jaw with her lips and tongue. Rosalina placed one of her thighs between Pauline's legs, drawing the knee up until she could feel her heat. She moved up the right side of Pauline's jaw and to her ear, licking the outer ridge then nip and pulling lightly on her earlobe. Then, Rosalina whispered, "Do you feel my knee next to your exposed pussy, my sweet naked lover?"

Pauline nodded, Rosalina continued to whisper, "If it gets too much, grind on my knee and get a little relief, but don't cum. I would hate to be jealous of my own knee."

Rosalina begin kissing, nipping and licking her way from Pauline's ear down the right side of her neck, tracing her collarbone with her tongue. The space princess then made her way kissing from her lover's shoulder to her wrist and kissed the back of her hand, then sucked her fingers one by one, stopping between the fingers to lick and suck the skin between them, kissing her palm and kissing her way back up Pauline's arm. Rosalina made her way to the left side of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin up to the left ear. She traced the outer edge with her tongue, then pulled back to look into Pauline's eyes and tell her, "You are so nakedly beautiful."

Rosalina followed down Pauline's neck again and kissed her way down her left arm. She smiled and winked before sucking on Pauline's fingers, looking in her eyes as Rosalina sucked each digit. After kissing her way back up Pauline's arm, Rosalina kissed across her chest until she reached the outer edge of her right breast, licking from the outside around the underside. Pauline moaned when Rosalina made her way around to her areola, then flicked her tongue across her nipple before sucking it in her mouth. Rosalina fondled her left breast with her right hand, continuing until Pauline began moaning loudly. Rosalina looked up and smiled as she kissed her way to Pauline's left breast and repeated.

Pauline began to grind like mad upon Rosalina's thigh as Rosalina pulled it away, then kissed her way across and down Pauline's stomach. Rosalina had her tongue in Pauline's belly button as she pass it, then looked up at Pauline again as she nibbled her hip bone. Then, Rosalina kissed her way down the top of her right thigh, running her hands on the underside of it. Rosalina kissed to the top of her foot, kissing each toe from the pinky to the big toe. She kissed Pauline's arch, then her heel and up to the ankle, kissing up the inside of her leg from the ankle to the junction.

The blonde looked in the brunette's eyes as Rosalina rubbed her nose up Pauline's outer labia, breathing in her arousal. Rosalina stopped and parted the inner and outer labia, letting drops of saliva fall from her tongue upon Pauline's engorged clit and blowing lightly upon it. Before kissing the pubic mound of Pauline, Rosalina began her journey down the left leg as she had with the right. Once Rosalina finished at the junction between her thighs again, she rubbed her hand from the bottom to the top of the mayor's pussy, feeling how wet Pauline was for Rosalina, who blew on the wetness and Pauline whimpered.

Rosalina looked up at her as she flattened her tongue and ran it up Pauline's wet, throbbing pussy, telling her, "When you cum for me, can you please make sure I hear my name coming from your lips?"

Pauline nodded, then Rosalina nibbled her mound, licking her outer labia and then her inner labia. Rosalina ran her flattened tongue back over her pussy from the bottom to the top, she did it twice more before she began to flick her tongue across Pauline's clit, causing her to moan and wiggle. Pauline was moaned louder when Rosalina ran one hand up to her breasts and played with them as she began to stick two fingers inside her. The mayor moaned and bucked wildly as soon as Rosalina found her g-spot. The space princess pull the other hand away from Pauline's breasts so she could spread her labia and pull the hood back to expose her clit to her mouth. Rosalina latched her mouth onto her clit and flicked tongue across ii as she sucked on it. Pauline screamed, "Rosalina! I am going to cum!"

That was when Rosalina felt her juices coat her fingers, she stopped sucking her clit to kiss Pauline's inner thighs and her pussy, running her tongue down her pussy to her perineum, savoring all of her flavor. Rosalina started rubbing Pauline's pussy again and kissed her way back to her mouth. She let Pauline taste herself on her lips and tongue as Rosalina smiled and said, "I am not done yet."

The blonde continued to finger Pauline with three in her tight box and her thumb rubbing her clit. Rosalina moved down to suckle her breasts, which caused her lover to cum for her again. Rosalina switched hands and put her fingers in the brunette's mouth to clean them as she sucked her nipples more, switching between the two breasts. As Pauline finished cleaning Rosalina's fingers, Rosalina kissed her taste out of her mouth, then kissed back down to her pussy. She started eating Pauline again until she once again came and squirted for Rosalina, who made Pauline cum and squirt a few more times before she got too sensitive. Rosalina kissed her inner thighs and then kissed her way back to her mouth.

Once Pauline caught her breath, she pinned Rosalina to the floor, pressing their lips hard against each other. Pauline spread Rosalina's legs wide open to kiss and lick her cunt rapidly while Pauline used her hands to squeeze her breasts, Rosalina slightly closed her legs a little to press her thighs against Pauline's cheeks. That was the moment Rosalina let her cum spill out on the mayor's face.

They were now tired and close to falling asleep, Rosalina moved behind Pauline to kiss the back of her neck and wrap her arms around her. Rosalina told her, "You were fantastic."

Pauline giggled, "You were too."

Rosalina looked out the window and saw it was almost noon in New Donk City Hall, "We're back."

"Good. I need to back in without anyone seeing me."

The ship went to a broken window in the back of the building, no doubt the Broodals broke in through it to strip and abduct her. Pauline's clothes were laid out in a messy fashion on her desk, she went in and put them all back on. At the same time, Rosalina used her wand to make her clothes reappear. Now both fully dressed, Pauline asked her lover, "Now that I'm yours alone, maybe you'd like a job here? I could use a new Assistant Mayor, since the last one went into retirement."

Rosalina eagerly hugged her, "The answer is yes!"

Their tender moment was cut short by a knock on her door...


	3. Chapter 3

Pauline opened the door, revealing one of her musicians, who said, "Mayor Pauline, where have you been all day? We've been having trouble finding you. I even started making missing posters."

She answered, "It's a long story. Let's just say...I was victim of a serious crime."

Another band player came and asked, "What happened?"

Soon, many other citizens barged in, it was a cacophony of clamoring as everyone was asking the same thing.

* * *

Hours later, Pauline held a town meeting at City Hall to explain herself, Rosalina being one of the people who attended. She addressed her people, saying, "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure all you are anxious to know where I was all day. Well, what happened was...I was kidnapped."

The crowd gasped, Pauline continued, "By morning, I woke up completely naked, far away from town and shackled. I was assaulted, raped and forced to streak on the moon in a desperate attempt to get back without being seen, so...raise your hand if you think you saw me naked."

Nobody did, no one saw her naked on the moon as they awkwardly mumbled about having missed seeing her little predicament, except Rosalina of course. She raised her hand and Pauline addressed, "Except Rosalina, I know she did, but that's because she helped me get back. The city thanks you."

Everyone clapped for her, Rosalina smiled and waved. One person raised his hand, Pauline asked, "What's your question?"

"Do you know who your captor is?"

"The Broodals, the rabbits who planned Bowser's wedding. They stole the Binding Band, the Lochlady Dress, the Soiree Bouquet, the Frost Frosted Cake and the Stupendous Stew."

Another person raised his hand and asked, "Do you know what sick and twisted motivations they had?"

"According to them, it was part of a harebrained scheme to defame Mario and I, along with all of his other friends, no pun intended."

Another person raised her hand, asking, "Do plan to take legal action against them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would like to announce that I am going to sue them for sexual assault and attempted defamation."

She turned to some police officers, "Do you know where the Rabbit Ridge Tower is?"

They answered, "Yes. We'll put them in custody of the police and have them cough up every last coin. The way they attacked you will not slide."

* * *

The New Donk City Police Department arrived at the Dark Side of the Moon, the Broodals were cuffed, put in police cars and thrown in jail awaiting trial. The Rabbit Ridge Tower was even raided for cash.

At the New Donk City Supreme Court, the lagomorph criminals tried to plead innocent, but it proved to be futile since Pauline allowed Rosalina to serve as a witness and provide evidence to prove them guilty. They were ordered to pay five million coins in damages to Pauline for trying to wreck her reputation, but they instead made a run for it, resulting in their arrest and Chain Chompikins being sent to the nearest dog pound.

Thankfully for Pauline, the police found five million coins in their tower, she devoted some of it to improving the town's infrastructure, building new buildings and paving new roads, she also contributed to several charities, although she saved a very small percentage for herself and Rosalina. 4,999,900 coins in total went to charities, buildings, roads, 100 was intended to be saved for her date with Rosalina. Their date was at a five-star restaurant, they only ordered salads and thankfully the bill equaled exactly 100 coins. Pauline suggested going back to her office for a little privacy. It was closed, but she unlocked it with a key, they kept the lights off, but turned on the light in her office.

They stripped so that they were nude again and kissed again. Rosalina could feel the warmth off Pauline's naked body against her own as they kissed in the buff. They loved the way it felt, Rosalina's hands explored her back as Pauline explored hers, they felt soft and warm. The nude women stood in front of Pauline's desk, face to face clasping hands. They moved some documents off of it, then they kissed each other again and this time, it was a long and slow kiss.

Pauline climbed kneeling on the desk and held out her hand for Rosalina, who climbed on the desk with her. They were on their knees, face to face and they kissed again. Pauline's arms wrapped around Rosalina's naked self as Rosalina's arms embraced her back. Rosalina took a moment to look at the naked mayor from her head to her feet, Pauline had beautiful breasts with little perky nipples, a flat stomach with a cute little belly button and a dripping wet snatch with aroused lips that could captivate anyone who saw them.

They embraced and kissed again, the bare skin of Pauline's chest against her was tantalizing. Pauline's soft bare skin felt wonderful against Rosalina's nipples and as they continued to kiss, Pauline started to kiss her way down Rosalina's neck while her hand came up and cupped Rosalina's breast. Pauline lightly pulled on her nipple, then she moved her head to Rosalina's other breast to lightly suck on it. Rosalina brought her hand behind Pauline's head and pulled her into her breast and it felt so good that Rosalina moaned, "Mmmmmmm..."

Obviously, this let Pauline know that Rosalina was liking it so far and she moved on to her other breast. Rosalina moaned again as Pauline moved her head back up to kiss Rosalina passionately. Now it was Rosalina's turn, so her hands came up and Rosalina caressed both of Pauline's breasts. Pauline moaned as Rosalina kissed her way down her neck to her breasts, Pauline smelled so good and Rosalina loved the way her breasts felt between her lips. As Rosalina caressed Pauline's breasts, her hands slid down Rosalina's back and Pauline grabbed her ass.

Rosalina stopped playing with her breasts and they kissed again, kissing themselves into a lying down position, continuing to kiss and play with each other's breasts for a while. Then Pauline kissed her way down Rosalina's body. Rosalina had her hand behind Pauline's head as Pauline kissed her, spending some time on her shoulders, then her breasts, before kissing her way down to Rosalina's navel, it felt so good to her.

Then Pauline stopped and laid down next to Rosalina, nakedly staring at her equally exposed body. The nude mayor let herself get wet at the sight of Rosalina's perky breasts with nipples that were good for sucking and pinching, her toned tummy with a belly button that she liked to poke and her shaved vagina, complete with soggy and puffy cunt lips.

They embraced and kissed once more and they kissed, Pauline's hand slid down Rosalina's bare body to her pussy, softly running her fingers through her lips. Rosalina was already just as wet as Pauline thought, her fingers slid inside of Rosalina, who moaned again. As Pauline played with Rosalina's pussy, they kissed and Rosalina caressed her breasts, it all felt so good to both of them. Pauline's fingers found Rosalina's clit and she lightly rubbed it.

The blonde pushed the brunette on her back, straddled her and kissed her as Rosalina worked her way down Pauline's body, kissing all the way. When Rosalina got to her breasts, she lightly kissed them and blew on them as she worked her way down. Then the space princess kissed her way down past Pauline's flat sexy belly. When Rosalina got to the juncture of her thigh and hip, she spent some time to lightly suck on the naked skin. Rosalina knew she was very sensitive there and apparently, Pauline was as well.

Rosalina moved down to her pussy, caressing it with her fingers sliding them inside of Pauline, making her moan. Rosalina loved the way Pauline's wetness felt on her fingers. She slowly circled Pauline's clit with her fingers, then slid them inside her again. As she did, Rosalina lowered her head to her clit and lightly sucked on it. Pauline moaned and grabbed her head, Rosalina let her tongue swirl around her clit, making Pauline moan again, "Ohhhhhh, that feels so good."

Rosalina continued to eat her pussy for a little bit, then continued to slide her fingers in and out of Pauline's pussy as Rosalina teased her clit. As Pauline's moaning became more urgent, Rosalina thrust her fingers faster and harder to the movement of her hips. Pauline had her hands behind my head, pushing Rosalina's lips harder into her clit, Pauline's moaning became faster. "Oh god, that feels so good."

She had Rosalina use her other hand to pull on her nipples as Pauline's thrusting against her fingers became faster and harder, the brunette moaned with urgency, "Oh my god, you're going to make me cum! Don't stop, oh god, oh god, yes, yes, yes!"

With a final thrust, Rosalina could tell Pauline came against her fingers as her whole nude body relaxed and she sighed, "Mmm...oh my god, that was amazing."

Pauline laid down next to her, rolling towards Rosalina and kissing her, whispering, "Oh wow. I love the way my pussy tastes on your lips."

Rosalina brought her fingers to Pauline's lips. She eagerly sucked them clean and they kissed again, both enjoying the taste of pussy on Pauline's tongue and lips. It was Pauline's turn and she didn't waste any time, she straddled Rosalina in a 69 position with Pauline on top and she lowered her lips right to her pussy, she said, "Mmmmm...delicious."

This made Rosalina moan, "Mmmmmm...yes."

As Pauline straddled Rosalina, Pauline's exposed ass was right in front of Rosalina's face, Rosalina grabbed her buttocks and giggled, "You've got an amazing bare bottom."

"And you've got a delicious naked pussy."

Rosalina moaned and wiggled her hips as Pauline lightly sucked her clit. As Pauline ate Rosalina, Pauline's beautiful butt and pussy were in front of Rosalina's face. Rosalina pulled on her buttocks and pulled Pauline's pussy to her lips, Pauline sighed, "Ooooo..."

Rosalina's tongue ran up her pussy, Pauline started licking and sucking her more urgently, Rosalina returned the fervor on her pussy and clit. Soon, they were both grinding their hips into each other's faces and moaning. They couldn't tell they moans apart because with both of their mouths busy, all they could do was moan and grunt. Rosalina moaned, "Mmmmmmmm..."

Pauline sighed, "Unnghhhh...god, yes."

As Rosalina started to reach her climax, she couldn't concentrate on Pauline's pussy anymore, all she could get out was, "Yes, don't stop, god, fuck yes, mmmmmmm... ohhhhh..."

The blonde felt her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. It washed over her whole body and Rosalina let out one more moan, "Oooohhhh..."

Rosalina collapsed back on the desk, Pauline rolled over on her back, they laid side by side, naked from head to toe, catching their breath. Pauline spoke first, "That was amazing. Wasn't it, Rosalina?"

"Mmmmmmmm... yes."

Pauline turned around and they were face to face, they kissed to savor taste of Rosalina's pussy on their lips. They put their arms around each other and kissed one last time. The mayor had a little smirk, a naughty idea creeped into her head...


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalina looked at her smirk and asked with a pervy look, "What are you up to?"

"Running naked in public."

"Hee hee, how naughty."

"Like you said, as long as no one sees us, we'll be fine."

Pauline and Rosalina saw that the clock in the room read 10 PM, walked naked to the nearest ladies restroom and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, they took a moment to examine the killer bodies they had grown over the years. Their perky, healthy D-cup breasts decorated with light pink nipples received a nice jiggling before looking over the rest of her taut frame. They then examined her flat stomachs and their shaven pussies followed by her strong, slender legs, their wide hips and finally their cute butts. Rosalina and Pauline felt they had a fantastic bottoms, round, soft and just the right amount of tightness. There was no doubt about it, they looked great naked.

Rosalina giggled at Pauline, "You're looking like a bombshell tonight babe."

Pauline giggled back, "You too."

They licked their fingers and stuck them on their hips while making a sizzling sound, they made their way to the door and opened it, with the cool breeze and the moonlight being there to greet them. Thankfully, everyone was sound asleep and there were no cars for miles. Before they could start they could start their naked run, they thought it was necessary to do some warmup exercises. They began with a few basic stretches before moving on with some squats and then a full split. Rosalina said, "Okay then, that should do it."

The naked women looked around for anyone that might spot them. Since it was so late at night, there was pretty much no one around. On the verge of giggling, Rosalina and Pauline finally broke into a jog, making sure their assets bounced with each step. They left the block where City Hall was and checked again for any people. Thankfully, there were still none and they continued on before they spotted more of the town in the distance. Rosalina asked herself, "I wonder if there's any opportunities for us there?"

Pauline answered by racing towards it with Rosalina following, their giggles turning into small laughs. Running further into town, they took in all the sights around them including Crazy Cap, Dixie Theater, Cranky Avenue and the Commemorative Park, but the building that caught their eye the most was a nearby fitness center which also had an indoor pool. Pauline muttered excitedly, "The pool! Oh I'd just love to go skinny dipping!"

"What about your reputation?"

"As long as we don't get caught, it won't be jeopardized."

They decided to try and find an entrance. Obviously, the main one was locked and they had nothing to open it with, but there was a back door carelessly left open, possibly by a janitor. Stepping inside, they carefully navigated the back of the center before she finally came across a locker room that had a lineup of showers and three stacks of towels next to a row of lockers. Smiling to themselves, they each took a towel from one of the stacks and stepped out of the changing room to the main attraction. Stepping out of the locker room, they looked around at the pool area. It was very large with the underwater lights turned on, a lifeguard chair sat on the side, a diving board perched above the water and a whirlpool close by. They set their towels down on a nearby bench and decided to use the diving board. Rosalina said to herself, "Well, here goes nothing."

Rosalina climbed up the ladder and took a few steps on the board. Closing her eyes, she leaped off swan-dived into the water below with a graceful splash. The water's cool temperature felt like absolute paradise covering every last corner of her naked frame. Upon coming back up for air and resting on the edge of the pool, Rosalina began laughing at herself in joy. She had always loved skinny dipping, but she hadn't found time to do so in a long time. Yet here she was, with goosebumps all over her sexy naked body from the chilly water, she said, "I've done it before, but it feels like my first time I've swam nude!"

Pauline laughed with her and climbed up the diving board to perform the same dive as Rosalina. Now that they were both naked and wet, they dove back in and started doing a few laps around the pool. After a while, they just simply floated on their back with their head resting in their hands. They took deep breaths and let out quiet, cheerful sighs before looking down at their fronts. Their boobs were floating, water droplets adorned their stomachs and their clits felt like the water was tickling them. After another few minutes in the pool, they finally decided to get out and hit the showers to wash off the chlorine. They slithered out, the dripping water cascading down their hot forms as they picked up their towels and made their way to the locker room.

Stepping under the nearest shower heads, they moaned as the hot water poured down on they. Taking a complimentary bottle of shampoo from the under the showers that was provided for the convenience of the gym users, they scrubbed it into their hair with some of it dripping down their bodies, Pauline said to Rosalina, "I don't think I ever masturbated in the shower before."

Rosalina giggled, "Now's a good time to start."

Curious, Pauline brought two of her fingers to her clit and slowly began stroking it, Rosalina followed suit. They moaned lightly before going faster and began to moan louder while they hips started bucking. When the nude women finally came, they dropped to the shower floor and fingered themselves faster while the shower continued sprinkling water, making them even more horny. Pauline screamed, "Oh fuck yes, faster! This is just so hot!"

"I know, right?"

They orgasmed again. After cumming five more times, they laid there, glowing and tweaking their nipples. After a few more minutes of sensuality, they finally stood up and finished her shower by washing off their sweat and cum. Afterwards, they dried each other off, making each other moan from being touched. Returning their towels and the shampoo to where they belonged, they opened the backdoor and set off back outside.

When they finally returned to the feeling of the cool night air, they decided to do some more stretching. Rosalina and Pauline started again with some squats, showing off their sexy long legs to an invisible audience. Then, they moved on to some jumping jacks which once again made their tits and asses jiggle. Finally, they did some basic arms stretches before getting down on the ground like champion runners, both launching into a sprint while laughing loudly.

By 12:00am, Pauline had basically toured her entire town in the buff with Rosalina, but there was only one place left she planned on going to, and that was the beach. The thought of spending the rest of the night laying in the soft sand felt so invigorating. Taking their first steps on the beach, they gazed in awe at how beautiful it looked at night, especially with the moon dangling over the ocean, Pauline asked herself, "Now where can I rest?"

The naked mayor found the perfect spot on the beach, marked by moonbeams as if it was reserved just for her. Finally walking over and laying down, they moaned in pleasure, feeling the sand tickle their backs, legs and butts while the moon shined on their fronts before closing their eyes to nap the rest of the night away. Midway through their nap, however, Pauline heard a sound coming from the ocean followed by footsteps on the sand. Pauline fearfully covered her breasts with one hand and her pussy with the other, checking around for any intruders that might either gawk at her body or recognize her and report her.

Luckily for her, she was wrong when she turned to discover it was only Rosalina, doing some more stretches, she giggled, "It's alright. You can drop your hands, we're both naked women alone on this beach."

Pauline sighed in relief, uncovering her lady parts and tilting her head at the other naked woman, Rosalina asked, "You wanna have a race?"

"Okay, but I have to warn you I'm pretty fast, like in tennis!"

Rosalina dropped into a running start position, "Oh it is on!"

The two nudists began running across the sand, giggling loudly as the night went on. Two hours later, Rosalina and Pauline were lying on the sand panting, Rosalina gasped, "I totally won that race!"

"No way, I was much faster!"

They both laughed. Rosalina said, "Wow, we've been running for hours. Think we should go for a swim?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty sweaty. Besides, it's getting pretty close to morning anyway."

Rosalina looked at a nearby clock tower, "See, 1:50am."

"I've been out for that long? Hopefully I can get back before anybody wakes up and sees me naked."

Pauline took a few steps into the tide when Rosalina happened to startle her, saying, "You got a cute butt there."

"Oh, uh thank you. I like your tits. I really love my body too. I often find myself admiring how I've become so curvy in all the right places and I really want to show it off in front of other people."

"Maybe you do a show in the nude sometime. I know people will love your body, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let's get wet!"

"I was wondering when you'd say that! Race you!"

Pauline charged into the sea, diving headfirst. "C'mon in, the water's great!"

"I'm comin' babe!"

Rosalina joined her, splashing some water on Pauline with a kick. The two nudist babes then started laughing while splashing each other in the ocean. After an hour of splashing around in the buff, Rosalina decided it was time to go home, they made it back to City Hall without being seen and got redressed. Rosalina used Starship Mario to go back home, but not before Pauline left her phone number, intending to give her a surprise tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina got a text from Pauline, saying she was going to sing...completely naked, also warning her to not bring her Lumas. The space princess told them to behave and went off in excitement.

In New Donk City, Rosalina looked at the flyer detailing the event. Pauline would sing in the nude, she issued warnings to the city saying only to come if over 18 and comfortable with nudity. There was a theater in City Hall where the event would take place, guests were over 18 and the theater seemed 80% full. Pauline was hugged from behind by Rosalina, the blonde saying, "I knew you'd have the courage to do this."

"Thanks to you."

"Good luck."

Rosalina joined the crowd, standing in front. Suddenly the room went dark and quiet. Pauline walked out in her signature red dress, not yet ready to show off her bod, she addressed her watchers, "Thank you all for coming. This one goes out to a very special lover, Rosalina."

A spotlight shone on the blonde as the brunette started stripping, first with her hat, tossing it to her, along with her shoes and socks and finally ripping off her dress in one fluid movement. Pauline did not wear a bra or panties, so she was completely nude in front of everyone. They all stared at her breasts, especially Rosalina. It was almost restful and certainly empowering for her to be able to stand tall on that stage, throw out her chest (so to speak) and know that the rules for everyone were look but don't touch.

It was high time to sing Jump Up, Super Star!

The naked mayor did a complete about-face with that number, really selling it at the top of her voice without shame or fear, even throwing in some sexy poses for the price of admission. At the big finish, her naked body glistened with a luster of workout perspiration in the harsh stage lights as everyone cheered. Pauline felt like whole new woman, one who would never be afraid of what anybody thought of her again, one who could get naked and belt out a song to a crowd of any size without trepidation or stage fright. The whole theater admired her bare breasts and the exposed cheeks of her ass.

Rosalina ran up and hugged her naked lover, "Oh my god, this was a very wonderful song you dedicated to me. The fact that you sung it without any clothes was so sexy and brave."

Pauline hugged her back, whispering, "Perhaps you'd like to join me for the last song of the night?"

"I'd love to."

The space sprincess felt Pauline remove her clothes and Rosalina made no attempt to stop her, her light blue dress taken off, along with the shoes, bra and underwear. Now both Rosalina and Pauline were totally naked on stage. Lastly, they did a duet of Break Free (Lead the Way).

As they sung together, they would occasionally sneak some inappropiate touches, like nipple pinching and butt slapping. Once done, the crowd gave them both a standing ovation and applauded as they stood there, naked and proud of their own nude bodies and each other's. After everyone had left, Pauline sat down and opened her legs, Rosalina was confronted by a close-up of her cunt lips. Rosalina giggled, "I like your vagina."

Pauline reached down and spread her pubes and lips slightly to expose her pink hood and clit while pointing at it, instructing her, "Just here."

Rosalina diddled her clit for a few seconds, then stopped, saying, "Surely you wouldn't prefer to do that."

The blonde scurried up to lie on Pauline and kissed her right nipple as she whispered, "I could just kiss your boobs all night as you play with yourself."

It wasn't really a question and Rosalina was already slowly sliding down again. Pauline said, "Please."

Rosalina repositioned herself, leaned in and gave Pauline's pussy a tentative lick, it was nice, she smelled good, there was no funny taste. She loved the way Pauline's bare body shuddered in reaction. The brunette held her breath as she saw Rosalina's head duck down, anticipating the touch of her tongue and when it came, she shivered with pleasure. Pauline tried not to react too much, afraid to break the spell, but she couldn't help that first shudder and gasp.

Rosalina was enjoying giving Pauline pleasure, it was really exciting. The blonde wanted to be more intimate than she had been last time, she wanted to be a little dirty as she lapped at Pauline's pussy with relish. Pauline's eyes were closed, her beautiful naked lover was licking her pussy. The nude mayor felt like she was in heaven, she knew she wanted this. Rosalina wanted her and vice versa. Pauline could almost admit to herself that she was a lesbian because every touch and kiss from Rosalina was exquisite pleasure, she couldn't imagine feeling like this with a man.

Pauline moaned as Rosalina had settled into a steady rhythm lapping at Pauline's clit, knowing instinctively how to give the mayor pleasure. At first, Rosalina had just held her labia apart gently to expose her pussy, but now she slipped two fingers deep inside, feeling Pauline's hot vagina grip her fingers. Rosalina slowly ground her hand against Pauline, pinching her labia between her thumb and third finger as she gently finger fucked her nude lover.

Pauline was close, she could feel the climax welling inside her, her hips moved involuntarily to meet Rosalina's mouth and fingers, not forcefully, but in harmony with one another. Her breath was coming in gasps, Pauline could feel her whole naked body yearning for the release that was coming fast. When it arrived, she couldn't stop the raw, animal groan that burst from her throat, "Awwww, ffuuchh!"

Those weren't not even words. Pauline felt her insides melt and flush with heat. Rosalina was licking and probing Pauline's pussy when it arrived, feeling her pussy gush with hot wetness that covered her hand and chin, but she wasn't repelled, she was actually excited by it and dipped her head to lap deeply between Pauline's lips. It was hot and deliciously erotic, but didn't really taste of anything. The blonde pressed inward, almost French kissing her pussy until Pauline couldn't take any more and gently pushed her back.

They laid silent for a few moments. Pauline was breathing hard. Rosalina's head rested on her side and she could feel the rise and fall of her torso, savoring the moment and admiring Pauline's beautiful body at close range. Perfect sized breasts with cute little nipples that she thought were just as womanly that her own perky mounds and small pointy nipples. Pauline had a real hourglass figure and Rosalina found herself wondering if girls liked that and hoped so as it was clear that Pauline was really into her.

Pauline had Rosalina lie on her back. Soon, Rosalina was lying down with her crotch on Pauline's mouth. Pauline found her target and started working on Rosalina's clit, she inserted two fingers and worked Rosalina's pussy like Rosalina had done to her. Within minutes, Rosalina came again and jerked though her orgasm still riding her lover's face.

Rosalina leapt up to hug Pauline one more time, kissing her repeatedly, "I love you, Pauline."

"I love you too, Rosalina."

They held each other for a while, sometimes touching each other's butts. Pauline asked her, "Before you go home, do you want to make plans to go another date?"

"Tomorrow? Same place as last night?"

"I would like that."

Rosalina got dressed and she took off, hoping to see her again soon.


End file.
